Nekotalia Diaries
by DisturbingBunnyRabbit
Summary: One shot of Americat visiting England's house with his owner. May develop into series of oneshots centered around different cats in the future.


A.N.) Just an idea I came up with…It's really irresponsible for me to post this, because I've got three other unfinished fics to deal with, but whatever. *shrugs* Just don't expect regular updates. I'll get to this when I get to it. (Sorry!) By the way, every chapter will focus on a different cat, so if you have suggestions, feel free to send them in. Right now, I've started England and Spain. (Like I said, though, this fic will not be updated often or on a regular basis) So, I hope you enjoy. Please review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Pay attention to meeeeee!"<em> Americat whined loudly. Americat batted at his owner's face with his claws slightly extended as he carried on.

"Jeez, Hero! Cut it out, will ya?" America pushed the fluffy white and black cat away from him as he lounged on England's couch. Normally Americat would be left home for these visits, but America was stayed with England for two weeks and he had learned that Hero didn't do well alone (ruined couch; 'nuff said).

"Mrrrrooooow!" _(Pay attentioooooon!) _America huffed and set the cat on the ground.

"Go play with England's cat, ok?" Americat's ears perked up. They had only arrived about an hour ago, and he had yet to do anything but pester his owner. So, turning direction, he bounded off to find the irritable orange and white cat. As he was walking through the front hall, the door opened.

"Oi, America! Help me put away these groceries!" Americat stopped and turned to face the noise, looking up to see...*gasp!*

"England~!" He gave a meow of delight as he looked up to see the bushy-browed nation. He flew to the man's legs, twisting between and rubbing against them as he purred. The nation looked down and smiled at the cat's antics.

"Hello, Hero. I'm afraid you'll have to move if you don't want me to trip over you and break my neck." Americat chose to ignore that, following him to the kitchen to prance around him in a circle.

_Ah, England is so nice and so cute! I can't believe grumpy old Iggy-cat belongs to him!_ The American feline thought to himself as he made himself a general nuisance.

"America, get your arse in here!"

"No way, dude! I've got serious jet-lag!"

"You're the reason I had to shop in the first place, you lazy pig!"

"Too bad, old man."

Americat got impatient listening to the nations speak, so he took it upon himself to remind England of his presence with a loud meow. He flicked his tail from side to side impatiently as he pawed at England's ankle. England looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, yes, just a minute little one." So Americat sat down to wait as England put the food away, shifting as he grew more bored.

"Alright." England smiled at Americat before walking into the living room and plopping on the part of the couch not occupied by Americat's owner. Americat jogged after him, jumping up to the couch before plopping down on England's lap. England smiled down at him and began to massage behind his ears.

"Mrrrrroooooowwww... Ah, yes...Oh my God, you're amazing!" Americat purred as England started to run his hand slowing from his head to his flanks.

"No, seriously, have you ever considered being a massage therapist?" Americat felt like he was melting as he slowly let himself be lulled to sleep by those talented hands. Americat glanced drowsily up at the nation. He was just about to drop off when…The stroking stopped. Americat glared at England, who was apparently to busy talking with America to pay attention to him anymore.

"Hey!" England continued to ignore him. Americat meowed louder.

"HEY!" Still nothing. Americat huffed. Seriously, what on earth did England think gave him the right to stop petting him? Americat began to wriggle around on England's lap, and then started to bat at his hands with his claws ever so slightly extended. England finally glanced down at him.

"Yes? What is it you want, Hero?"

"I want you to PET ME!" Of course, not being a cat, England didn't understand, and just looked at him with a bemused expression. Americat grumbled to himself. Looks like it was time for plan Irresistible Adorable Fluffiness. Americat turned unto his back and wriggled a bit, widening his eyes as he looked up at England and gave a sweet little "Mew!"; simultaneously bringing his front paws up to his chin. The effect was immediate. England's expression softened and he gave a small adoring coo as he once again started to rub Americat into a blissful puddle of kitty goo.

"Now this is what I'm talking about..." Unfortunately, the petting stopped within a few minutes. Outraged and indignant, Americat shot an accusing look at the blonde. England sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hero, but I have paperwork that really must be done."

"No. Dude, you are NOT kicking me off your lap. So un-cool!" England sighed again as he stood up. Americat let out a strangled sound as he landed on the floor. He trotted after England's retreating figure, meowing loudly, desperate to reclaim his lost piece of paradise. Behind him, his owner snored loudly on the couch, having fallen asleep within a short amount of time, tired by the trip.

"I'm sorry, Hero, but if I start any later I'll be up half the night!"

"What's wrong with that? Just sleep tomorrow! What's with you people and your damn "regular sleep schedule"? It's not normal!" Americat protested all the way to the office door, and promptly started cry-meowing when the door was shut before he could get in.

"Nooooo! Let me iiiiiin! Englaaaaaand!" Americat scratched at the door, wailing pitifully as he attempted to guilt the nation into letting him in.

"Enough. England has work to do. Don't bother him when he's busy, you spoilt brat." Americat's ears pricked up as he recognized the chiding voice of England's grouchy pet.

"Iggy-cat! Where have you been?" Americat asked boisterously as he pounced on his former mentor-cat. England-cat yowled and bristled before detangling himself from the large, excitable American cat.

"Napping, avoiding you and your obnoxious owner. What else? And don't call me Iggy." Americat was too excited to take offense just then, trotting around in circles and meowing loudly.

"Dude, it's been FOREVER! Let's go fool around in the garden! Race you!" Americat took off without waiting for a response. Behind him, England-cat sputtered before running after him.

"Americat you twit! Don't you dare mess with those roses! If you ruin so much as one blossom, I swear..." England-cat's voice trailed off as he dashed down the hall in pursuit.


End file.
